That Glorious Time of the Month
by XxFrozenxWafflexX
Summary: Hinata is pmsing and going wacky Neji escapes but with Naruto to replace him what will happen a dedicated pmsing oneshot of NaruHina love to SlightlyBroken14, here's a really late bday present chick!


**This is a humorous dedication to SlightlyBroken14...**

That Glorious Time of the Month

by: ♥**XxFroxenxWafflexX**♥

* * *

"Neji-san! My sides hurt!" Hinata whined.

"Hold on Hinata-sama!" he accidentally yelled back looking for the pmsing Hyuuga's medical herbs.

"Why are you yelling!" she began to whimper.

"Sorry, sorry," he ran to her and quickly hugged her to shut her up. Of all days he could get off it had to be her time of the month, and guess who Hiashi assigned to care for her? Neji grumbled as he went back to searching for the herbs. Suddenly he heard a loud noise from her room, expecting the worst, he drew a kunai, ready to slit some throats, instead he coughed up blood as Hinata shoved a fist into his gut when he entered. Just as he was about to burst she dropped to the floor and cried.

"I'm so sorry Neji-san! Everything is my fault!" she sobbed. Hanabi walked by about to enter when she realized what was going on with her sister and turned around and ran for her life. Neji was about to protest but Hinata latched on to him, apologizing for being so worthless. Neji slapped himself and inwardly cursed the world.

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto had just finished kicking Rock-lee's ass in a spar and was about to walk to the ramen shop when Rock-lee and Tenten invited him to visit Neji since he didn't show for practice. Naruto nodded and followed them.

"So... Naruto, what happened between you and Sakura?" Tenten asked as they walked.

"Well she's actually more like a sister, Tenten, not to mention now that Sasuke's back she only left that hospital room once every other time either the hokage had to drag her out or I did. Ino tried to and now she's in the hospital as well," they all grimaced at the memory of Ino's slaughter.

Tenten finally got the scene of Ino flying through three wall out of her head and spoke," yeah, I guess you're right but then if you no longer have a crush on her then who? Is it that ramen girl, Ayame?" She questioned.

"You caught me, I'm in love with a chick that not only is 10 years older than me but has a crush on Iruka!" He shouted sarcastically. Then he flipped the tables, "So... What about Neji?" Naruto smirked as he watched her choke on her own saliva.

"What are you talking about Naruto-KUN!" She slammed her foot on to his only for him to walk on unfazed.

"Or are you in love with Konoha's number one green beast?" he asked, pissing Tenten off more. He ducked just in time to dodge the seething Kunoichi's attack.

The entire walk they went back and forth teasing each other and getting mad at each other, Rock-lee just kept silent in fear of it turning on him, but by the time they arrived the noises heard inside of the Hyuuga's main house made them all wanna turn tail and run away. Tenten shoved Rock-lee to the door and he shakingly knocked against the door's painted wood. They heard Neji trip into the door as he ran from a now pissed Hinata.

Neji opened it just in time to shut it on Hinata's face. They all stared in fear as they heard Hinata ram the door. Neji smiled sheepishly and whispered lowly,"P.M.S" Naruto and Tenten nodded but Rock-lee quirked an eyebrow and asked the wrongest question ever.

"What's P.M.S?" he asked a little too loud. Suddenly the rams went silent and they all heard crying. _Oh hell..._ the three thought.

Neji slowly opened the door and saw Hinata once again on her knees crying. Suddenly she wiped her eyes and bolted forward, and headbutted Neji in the groin. Naruto and Rock-lee winced as Neji dropped to the floor.

Tenten suddenly snapped into _keep crush alive_ mode, "Naruto, stay here and do _whatever_ she asks of you, Rock-lee and I are going to get her the medication after we take Neji to the hospital, we should be back in a few hours, understood?" Naruto nodded, he once had to take care of Sakura when she was about to start her cycle and there was no way Hinata could be worse, _right?_

Tenten smiled as Rock-lee picked Neji up, and then they were gone _leave Naruto to his demise..._ I mean his mission at hand... yeah that's it.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she seemed to turn back normal for the moment and blush, _then the cramps started up..._

Naruto looked at her, worried as she cringed her face in pain and held her stomach, but then she stopped. Naruto twisted his head in confusion when all of the sudden she jumped up on to a counter and began to dance, beautiful voice singing some random song he'd never even heard of, " Five little ninja jumping on the bed, one fell off and busted his head, hokage call the medic and the medic said,"no more ninja jumping on the bed!"" Hinata giggled and fell off.

Naruto sighed and caught her before she hit the ground, "you know I'm supposed to be the loud one that sings crazy stuff like that, Hinata." He stated with a smirk.

She just grinned and tapped his nose, "No, Naru-kun you're supposed to be the next hokage!" He smiled at that and watched as she threw her arms up and yelled, "I believe it!" He slowly shook his head and laughed as he took her, wait where is her room?

"Hey, Hinata-san where is your room?" He asked and looked down but she was already fast asleep. He was just about to lay her on the couch when she woke.

SMACK!!!

A red handprint was now on his left cheek as Hinata screamed,"Hentai!(means pervert)"

Hinata jumped from his arms and ran in the kitchen to grab a butcher knife. Naruto shook away the shock and ran after her. He made it just in time to stop her but right as he grabbed her wrists she began the waterworks again as she turned and slams her fists into his chest over and over, screaming, "It's just not fair!" she looked up a her victim and began to cry again.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of to stop her tears, "Shut up!" he yelled mimicking what Sasuke said to Ino all the time... bad idea.

Hinata stopped crying and kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the jaw,"How dare you speak to me like that you Uzumaki slob!!!" Naruto's blood began to boil at that.

He lowered his voice and filled it with killer intent, "Hinata where is your god damn room so I can get some peace!" he didn't realize until she slammed him against a wall and released a seducing moan. Naruto looked at her scared to death. _Ha. Looks like the darling wants us, pup!_ Naruto tried to restrain himself, _shut it kyuubi. I don't know how, but somehow this is your fault._ The kyuubi just laughed._ Hey I didn't ask her the location of her bed!_

"Well Naruto, I never knew you could be so naughty," Hinata purred into his ear instantly freezing him. Suddenly Hanabi appeared and sat on the counter to watch her sister as she munched on her pocky.

"Want me to help you before you do something that'll have my father kill you?" she nonchalantly asked. Naruto nodded thinking he was free, oh was he wrong. "Hey Hinata, guess what, Naruto-kun thinks you're a slut." with that, Hanabi vanished. _That little..._ his thoughts were interrupted as Hinata began to cry. _When will it end!_

_**Two Hell-filled hours later...**_

Team Gai expected to see what they saw in the living room but Hinata and Naruto were missing from the picture

Tenten grabbed her mouth as she looked at the destroyed mess, tissues, kunais, the butcher knife, ripped paper, and the dirt were a pale comparison to the amount of holes in the walls. "Do you think he killed her, or she killed him? Did they kill each other? Neji-kun where are they?" just as she said that giggles could be heard from Hinata's bedroom.

Neji rushed down the hallway with Tenten and Rock-lee not far behind them, all unprepared for the sight they would see.

There Naruto was tied to the bed with Neji's clean socks, lipstick kisses covered every inch of his body that was uncovered..._he happened to be shirtless... his shirt to be found in the living room_... he had hair bows everywhere in his hair and he had Hinata fast asleep, cuddling to his sleeping form as well, the person giggling was Hanabi, who had a videotape of what Hinata had done to poor Naruto. Just as her giggling subsided, Hinata shifted sleepily, whispering,"five more minutes," before kissing Naruto on the lips and falling asleep again. That was all it took before the entire room was laughing at the sleeping people.

Neji was the first to stop and sighed. How was he to explain this to Hiashi tonight... wait. "Hanabi how much did you film?" he asked causing everyone to stop laughing.

"Everything." was her simple answer as she smirked.

"Make two copies...one for Hiashi-sama and, one for blackmail...keep the original hidden!" the cousins both smirked evilly and then ushered Neji's friends away. Neji decided to let Naruto stay since he had just been through hell that day. "sleep well you two," He snickered," Hiashi will be here to kill Naruto at noon tomorrow. With that he left to sleep as well in his quarters.

* * *

**THE POSSIBLE END.**

**Tell me if you want more but for now till I get more reviews it'll be a one-shot.**


End file.
